tremorsfandomcom-20200214-history
Mindy Sterngood
Mindy Sterngood is the daughter of Nancy Sterngood, she appears in Tremors, Tremors 3: Back to Perfection and one episode in Tremors: The Series, Graboid Rights. Mindy Sterngood was portrayed by Ariana Richards in the films, and Tinsley Grimes in the TV series Role ''Tremors In the first film, a ten-year-old girl who rode a pogo stick around town counting the hops, often doing several hundred without stopping. Innocent, childlike and impressionable, she depended on her mother for protection. Most likely, she and Melvin went to school in Bixby. For most of the movie from the beginning of when they found the tongue, she was always seen hopping on her pogo stick. She could be seen in the store when Val and Earl returned, and in the crowd when they were investigating the "snake". Then wasn't seen until the half way point of the movie when she was hopping on her pogo-stick again, which attracted a Graboid to her that was stalking Walter's store. But Val and Nancy reached her before it could get her. Val sent Mindy inside with her mother and they climbed up to the roof. She was later seen on the house after Burt and Heather killed the Graboid, crying happily at the news. She later boarded the semi trailer with her mother to flee. Later, when everyone was forced to flee from it, Mindy fell down; however, Val picked her up and carried her to the rocks. When Val, Rhonda and Earl were stuck off the rock, Mindy helped make noise by yelling and whooping. After Stumpy was tricked into falling off a cliff, Mindy returned to living a normal life. Tremors 3: Back to Perfection In the third film, however, she became an ambitious and attractive, twenty-year-old college student who had left Perfection for some time, but was forced to drop out of school and move back in with her mother when they couldn’t pay her school funds. She first appeared when she walked into the store to give Jack his jeans, then was later seen hanging close. Buford takes her out to watch Graboid tour, but she runs off when he is killed by one. Her, Jack and the tourists manage to get back to town after distracting the Graboid. She wanted to go with Jack, Burt, Jodi and Miguel to hunt Graboids, but her mom wouldn't let her. A while later, Burt warns them about Shriekers and tells them the government team were all killed. Her and Nancy hide in a box on the roof of Chang's Market when Burt tells them to hide the body heat. The next morning, Burt calls her over the radio and tells her to make ''One hell of a racket over the radio. She begins playing her music, and Burt throws the radio out onto the ground. She is later seen still on the roof of her house, Burt tells them that Miguel is dead, then an Ass Blaster comes up behind them. They hide in the store, but it breaks in and begins to eat the food in the store. They soon contact Burt, and they tell him that the Ass Blasters go into a coma when they eat, and is seen with her mother tying its legs up with duct tape. Mindy is last seen close to the end of the movie when Jack and Jodi drive off, she goes back into the store after managing to sell the Ass-Blaster to a Vegas show for college funds. ''Tremors: The Series She only appeared once in the TV series in the episode ''Graboid Rights, where she visited Perfection with a protest group of twenty-somethings advocating for "Graboid Rights". She appeared first when Burt and Tyler were getting in an argument with Chad and Ray. She and Chad later got into an argument with Nancy and Burt about what they are doing there. Rosalita soon talks to her about Burt's house getting trashed, and she says that she doesn't know anything about. She soon goes to Ray, who is stuffing his pockets full of something, but he just claims that he doesn't know what happened and walks off. She was going to leave her house, but her mother stopped her to ask her about what happened to Burt's place. She can be seen walking away from the crowd, but her mother again stops her, and asks her what's going on. At the end, she uses her baseball skills to pitch the antidote to the poison into El Blanco saving him. Before leaving to return to college, Mindy asked Nancy if she and the townspeople would mind if she came back during break, Nancy happily agrees but stated, "If you return alone." Appearances *''Tremors'' *''Tremors 3: Back to Perfection'' *''Tremors: The Series'' **''Graboid Rights'' Sterngood, Mindy Sterngood, Mindy Sterngood, Mindy Sterngood, Mindy Sterngood, Mindy